The Amulet
by catorceminutos
Summary: The Amulet will change Danielle's life forever when her best friend betrays her.


"No!" squealed the red haired girl.

"Why? Come on! Nobody would see us!" said the boy with jet black hair.

"Fine." They walked into the small room and looked around. Seeing nobody (nor any cameras) they commenced with plan Prime.

** **NEWS TITLE****

**Paris in outrage about defacing of historic wizarding building, Prime Minister Deveraux to do "all in his power".**

Le Resistance De la France, the underground part resisting the pull of the French wizards, les magiciens, try to completely quiet the will of non-wizarding people. This was hard to do, of course, with the orbs that patrolled the city after curfew and the magical defenses that all wizards put up around their houses. The orbs were the worst though; one touch and your hair wouldn't be the only thing it fried. The greatest fear though were the djinn. If you were caught by one of these, you would be brought to the Tower of Paris, the most dreaded place for humans and djinn alike. One of the Resistance had once been brought there. Things unspeakably horrible were done to him, irreversibly bad things.

Danielle had been with Mister Corot since she was eight years old. She had been caught stealing from a man on the street vending crepes, and he had been the one to defend her. Ever since then, she had helped him, and had come to hate magicians also. Except her father, the Duke of Whales. He had met her mother on a visit, and they had her. They both abandoned her though, after she was seven. But this, this would get all of the wizards back, this new plan Prime. They hadn't told her much about it, as she was only sixteen, but she knew it all. They were going to create a string of crimes, then, after the authorities were distracted, they would sneak into the Tombs, and steal the corpse of the first Prime Minister of France. This was possibly the most prized possessions of the magiciens. If the plan was successful, they could ransom it to the magiciens, or even get them to stand down from their office in the government.

"Danielle, come here a moment my dear. I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Alex." Replied Danielle.

She walked into the rounded room, the one that they had stored all of their secrets. Except one. The magical objects they had were kept in a secret vault, behind three doors, and one lock. Only two keys were made for this lock. She had one of them. They sometimes were lucky enough to be able to steal objects from magiciens, and so when they commenced with their final attack, they would use them. They even had a djinn, trapped in a jar so as to keep it from destroying them. Imps were common, and easy to catch. They had many imps of various elements.

"Danielle, I need to know if you have any knowledge about," he pulled a locket out of his pocket, "this object.

"Alex," said Danielle in a shaky voice, "is that what I think it is?

"Yes. It is the Prime Minister's djinn summons amulet. The amulet of eternal power. We have it. However, we cannot get it to work. We need someone," he twisted the word, "to work it. Someone younger than than the coming of age to use it. We need you Danielle."

"No! I'll never do it! You can't make me!" Danielle knew what it would do to her. The amulet needed a mind to use. She would become a shell, a simple husk of a being, while the amulet thrived in her head.

Men dressed in black suits emerged from the shadows. They stepped toward her, while Alex smiled crazily at her.

"I'm afraid, Danielle, that you have no choice." Danielle blacked out.

She awoke in an underground chamber (she could smell the musty smell of no fresh air), the smell of deep, damp earth in the air. It smelled very metallic, like something that should have stayed untouched.

If she could have, she would have reached up and touched the bump on her forehead. However, her hands were tied behind her back. Her wrists had been burned by the coarse rope they tied her with. She tried to scream, but she found that her mouth had been taped. She had no obvious means of escape. As a part of the Resistance, this only made her even more anxious to get out. They taught you to always know there is a way out. Even if it seems death is the only way, there is another way. She wiggled. There seemed to be a small amount of space for her to move her hands. She tried to take one of her hands out. Failing this, she did a somersault (they hadn't bothered with a chair) so that she could see her hands. Using her hands to take off the tape from her mouth, she squirmed so she could bite off the ties on her wrists. She was going to escape! But wait, what was that shape, advancing towards her? An imp! She frantically squirmed, but it could not save her now. She couldn't believe Alex would do this to her! They had been friends, she trusted him! But not anymore. Power does crazy things to people, horrible terrible things. But right now, she couldn't worry about that, she had an imp coming towards her! She could already see it's spiky tail, swinging almost nonchalantly at her as it came hurdling towards her. She braced herself and...

It went right over her. For a moment, she thought it had happened, she was being emptied of her mind and soul. But no, she could still feel all her limbs, she felt sturdy enough. So what was the imp doing? She craned her neck painfully around to look, and there was the imp. What was it doing? It looked like it was Delivering a message! It started towards her again. When it reached her, it waited to be told to relay the message.

"Imp, relay message."

"Yes ma'am. Message from MISTER COROT. Message: Dear Danielle, I cannot believe Alex would do this. According to the imp, you are somewhere beneath Athens," Danielle gasped, "and I am sending help immediately. If anything happens, this imp will protect you until it's life is taken. END MESSAGE."

Athens! She had always wanted to go there, but not like this. Well, that also explained the chamber! It must be one of the chambers underneath the city! She was a little comforted by the fact that Mister Corot knew where she was, but it did her little good, as she was tied up. She pulled her hands apart, expecting to meet the resistance, but they fell apart from each other with no force necessary! The imp held up a handful of shredded rope, it spiked tail had some in it too. She got up, only to fall down again painfully. Her head spun. The imp flashed towards her, then fell away again. She stood up, rope free. She stretched experimentally. Nothing felt broken, but she had a horrible headache. She vaguely wondered how long she had been out, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was escape. She started running. The imp tapped her lightly on the shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction.

"That way?"

The imp nodded. Danielle decided to follow the small green creature, instead of her own instincts. As they were running in the direction that the imp decided, Danielle wondered if the imp was actually leading her to a trap, or worse, a magicien. No, μάγος in Athens. These wizards were supposed to be nicer than than Paris magiciens. Or was that the mago, the Italian wizards? No, the mago were meaner, the μάγος were nice. Right?

"NO!" screamed Danielle, "no, I wont!"

"Ma'am?" asked the imp.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me."

A man suddenly appeared in front of Danielle. He looked as if he enjoyed sticking his fingers in electrical sockets. His hair was frizzled and grey, his clothes were tattered and filthy, and he emitted a smell of general death and disgust. He looked like a teenager in the morning, or someone who went on a vacation without a razor or toothbrush, then lost their plane ticket back. She felt sorrow for him, then she immediately steeled herself. This could be anyone (or anything, imps and djinn could transform). This could be- no! She slapped herself mentally for even thinking that name. This could be the Duke of Athens, who disappeared after he went to open a new underground. This could be Turrine Damokles, the most powerful wizard in the world who did a spell that made Athens safe from all war, but the spell sapped his mental capacity. Or this could be Dj∆ai, the djinn who destroyed Abruzzo, Italy. This caused a mass uprise of mago, causing-stop! Danielle scolded herself mentally again.

"Hello there! I'm Damokles! Not Turrine, but I'm Damokles, the inventor! Here!"

He handed Danielle a ball of goop.

"What is this?" inquired Danielle.

"Why, of course it's a makiko, a creature of my invention! It latches on to djinni, then sucks their power! I only have one so far though. But once it has all that power, it'll transfer it to the next creature it latches on to that's not a djinn!"

"Wow! Are you part of the αντίσταση?"

"The greek resistance? No! I'm freelance!"

"Le lutin, vont trouver cet homme de l'habillement."

"French? But you also speak English and Greek! Impressive!"

The imp split in two, one half staying with her, the other disappearing to get what she asked. It returned with clothes almost as soon as it disappeared. The imp smiled as it handed Damokles the clothes. Danielle wondered what level the imp was. Imps were usually between level 1 and 8, after that they usually evolved into djinn, but some stayed imps until they were level 9 or 10. This was rare, but she had a level 10 imp in a jar at Mister Corot's. It was an Earth imp. They also had water, fire, air, and even two energy imps. These were extremely rare and hard to find and capture. They had these in clay jars, the only thing that imps nor djinn could not break. She remembered Damokles, who was currently picking his nose and looking at it as if it were gold coming out of his nose. Danielle made a face at it while Damokles wasn't looking. On an errant thought, she wondered why she could suddenly speak Greek. She searched through her head, and there seemed to be a lot more information in it. She now knew every language she knew of, and ones that confused her. There was one made of clicking, and one that sounded like baby noises. He also remembered that Alex was probably after her by now.

"Hey, Damokles, we need to go. Like, now."

Danielle heard footsteps in the hallway. They sounded heavy, like a great something was on them.

"Run!" yelled Danielle as she saw a Gollem come around the corner. Gollems could eat a person whole, alive or dead.


End file.
